<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait for me by Cantankerous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047965">Wait for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantankerous/pseuds/Cantankerous'>Cantankerous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Better late than never [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Edgeplay, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Dani, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantankerous/pseuds/Cantankerous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace refused to wait for Dani in battle, so Dani decides to teach her a lesson on waiting. She ties Grace to the bed and spends hours making her wait to climax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Harper/Dani Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Better late than never [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/gifts">justanexercise</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's marked mildly dubious because Grace didn't consent to be tied up and says no a lot. However, Dani is a very observing and caring lover as you will read. She would have untied Grace had she not been interested. And, Grace could have gotten out of this situation if she really wanted too as they had discussed safe words/phrases. </p><p>This fiction was heavily inspired by Outlier's Kalex story called Jarovise. </p><p>It's gifted to JustAnExercise because as we were discussing Jarovise, Jae went 'Okay but now.... Orgasm delay with grace and dani' and I was like 'Hmmmm yes.' And this story was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace tugged at the scarves tying her to the bed frame. Their battle against a randomly teleported Rev 7 earlier had left her drained. She recovered her senses from her cocktail drug mix, but her backup battery took some time to recharge enough so she could move her limbs. Dani usually laid down with Grace as her battery recharged, making small talk, but this time was different. This time Dani was the one who tied her to the bed, and though she was fully aware and able to sense everything, she couldn't move.</p><p>“Dani. What are you doing?”</p><p>Dani clucked her tongue, settling on the bed beside her. “You didn't wait for me earlier.”</p><p>Grace shook her head, something that required major effort. “I don't know what you mean.”</p><p>“I told you to wait so we could attack together. You didn't wait,” Dani said. Her voice held a hint of a scold, but Grace had trouble deciding if she was about to be lectured since Dani's fingers were unbuttoning her shirt.</p><p>“I saw an opening and I took it,” Grace argued. "You would have done the same."</p><p>Dani shook her head, spreading Grace's shirt apart to show her white tank top. Grace swallowed as Dani used both of her hands to slowly pull the tank up. She shivered when both her breasts were exposed, her nipples hardening in the air and anticipation.</p><p>She tried to tug her hands-free, but she was barely able to lift them. She repeated her earlier question. “Dani. What are you doing?”</p><p>Dani ran a fingertip over one of Grace's nipples. “I'm going to make you wait this time.”</p><p>“What?” Her question turned into a gasp as Dani pinched her nipple between her fingers.</p><p>Dani didn't answer at first. She moved to straddle Grace's hips and lowered her head. She sucked Grace's other nipple into her mouth as she continued to tease the other with her fingers. She ran her tongue over the prominence in her mouth and kept sucking as she pulled away. It made a loud, obscene sound as it popped out of her mouth. She blew her breath across the wet nipple, and she felt Grace's weak attempt to shiver.</p><p>“I am going to make you wait. You are not going to come until I say you can.”</p><p>Grace tried to struggle. She never waited, not for anything, not here in the future she never thought she had. She took what she wanted, she fought when she wanted, and she loved Dani as hard as she wanted. That including fucking Dani as hard as she wanted.</p><p>Dani pressed a hand against the muscled chest below her, pushing Grace harder into the bed. “You are going to wait. You may curse, you may beg. You probably will beg. But you may only come when I tell you too.”</p><p>“I am hardly in the condition to attempt this,” Grace said, trying to talk her way out of it. “Wait until I recharge and we're on a level playing field.”</p><p>Dani smirked. “We're never on a level-field, Grace. I think this is the perfect time for you to learn patience. I want to see if you can follow orders. Don't come until I tell you too.”</p><p>“Those are hardly respectable or...ders.” Grace hissed as Dani leaned down to nip her breasts. She tugged on her bonds again. This wasn't fair. She had done the right thing earlier. She knew she had.</p><p>She growled as she felt her belt come undone. Dani hushed her with a kiss, and Grace allowed herself to become distracted. She knew Dani loved kissing her as much as she loved kissing Dani. She could turn this into a make-out session until she regained control over her body. </p><p>However, Dani would not be distracted from her goal. She slid down the bed, pulling Grace's jeans and boxers below her knees. She placed her hand between Grace's legs and flashed her a triumphant smile. “You're wet.”</p><p>Grace closed her eyes as her cheeks burned. Of course, she was wet. It was Dani touching her after all. </p><p>“And I think you're getting hard,” Dani teased, slipping a finger on either side of Grace's clitoris. </p><p>Grace pushed her head back in her pillow as she felt Dani try to coax out her knot. An unasked question was about to be answered: could she shift when her battery was drained?</p><p>She bit her lip as Dani's fingers started a slow, circular massage around her clitoris, increasing the pressure tenfold. She curled her toes as it started to lengthen into a shaft. She didn't know if she was trying to fight the change or hurry it along. The in-between period was agony and Dani pulled her fingers away, leaving her to shift on her own.</p><p>Grace was panting by the time her knot fully formed, sweat beading her brow.</p><p>“I never watched you shift on your own,” Dani said, amused. “That took some time to grow when I wasn't touching you. I wonder how long it would take you to go soft and hard again.”</p><p>Grace did find the energy to buckle at that threat, arching a few inches off the bed. Dani laughed, holding onto her hips. “I’m only teasing. You won't be going soft again for a while.”</p><p>Grace didn't like that threat either, but her outburst left her drained. She glared as Dani moved to the head of the bed, and tucked a pillow behind her head and bound arms. “I want you to watch as I make you wait.”</p><p>At her new incline, Grace was able to view down her body. She looked like someone about to be well fucked if she was honest with herself. Her tank top was racked above her breasts which were both red and wet. Dani had left a few bites on her stomach and legs as she moved down. Her pants were below her knees because she suspected Dani was going to want to move them to make space in-between. Her knot was swollen, laying taunt against her stomach. She gulped as Dani reached out to touch it.</p><p>The touch was firm, fingers wrapped tight around her. She groaned as Dani gave her firm strokes, making sure to rub her fingers over her head as she reached the top. Her hand moved faster as Grace started to leak, the fluid aiding in the motion. </p><p>The fast pace gave Grace hope this would be over soon. Dani only touched her like this when they were both desperate and horny. She assumed Dani had grown too desperate to make her wait and wanted to see Grace come. She was glad because she wanted to come in Dani's hand.</p><p>She arched her head back as she felt her climax coming. She took in a deep breath, ready to call out as it happened, and...she felt Dani's hand move away. Her breath came out as a gasp of outrage. “Hey.”</p><p>She tried to arch her hips, searching for the missing hand. She felt it push back on her hip, pinning her back to the bed. “Hey yourself. I think you weren't listening to me earlier.”</p><p>Grace glared. “I always listen to you.”</p><p>Dani smiled and asked, “What did I say earlier?”</p><p>Grace refused to answer. Dani patted her hip. “That's okay. We got hours.”</p><p>Grace swallowed as anxiety and arousal filled her stomach. She knew it would be hours until she could move, and she suddenly had a feeling Dani was going to make use of every second.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Grace was sobbing. Dani felt sorry for her lover but proud of the sight before her. Grace's knot was red and swollen, larger than she had ever seen it. She supposed edging her to almost a dozen orgasms over the past two hours would do that to a knot. </p><p>Grace was also a mess. Her fluid covered her knot, her stomach, and Dani's hand. She was also soaking wet below her knot. </p><p>“We should clean you up a little,” Dani said, brushing the hair out of Grace's face. </p><p>Grace's eyes grew wide. “You can't leave me like this.”</p><p>Dani hummed and ran a finger across Grace's lips. “No. I suppose you're right.”</p><p>Grace sagged in relief, hoping Dani would finally let her come or at least release her hands. Her relief turned into resistance as Dani opened their bedside drawer and pulled out a ring.</p><p>She knew what the silicone band was for. She had heard of it and seen it in online searches. She had never worn one nor had she the desire too. Dani had never complained about her endurance before so why would she need a knot ring.</p><p>“No, Dani. No.”</p><p>“We wouldn't want you to get soft while I was gone,” Dani said, bending to kiss her before moving down the bed.</p><p>Grace watched with curiosity and a hint of dread as Dani lubed up the ring. She tightened her ass checks as it popped over the head of her knot, and Dani started sliding it down. Grace bit back a moan as it started stretching the further down it went. </p><p>“Yes, you are a bit thick here in the middle,” Dani observed.</p><p>Grace closed her eyes as the ring reached the bottom of her knot. It was snug, and she had no doubt it would keep her erect.</p><p>“Grace?”</p><p>Dani's whisper forced Grace's eyes open. She twitched as Dani tugged the ring. “Is it too tight?”</p><p>Grace's lips twitched into a smile and she shook her head no. It was just like Dani to care for her even when she was punishing her.</p><p>A wicked grin grew across Dani's face. “Good. Let me go get something to clean you up.”</p><p>“Wait,” Grace said. She had forgotten Dani was just going to leave her here, tied to the bed with her knot out, and forced hard.</p><p>“Shh,” Dani said. “You don't want to cause someone to walk in here and see you like this.”</p><p>Grace glared at her as Dani walked out of view to their bathroom. She tested her bonds again as she heard Dani move around and turn on the water. She still couldn't break free.</p><p>The angry remark about being left alone died on Grace's lips when she saw Dani had removed her clothes. “What...what are you doing?”</p><p>“Cleaning you up,” Dani said, holding up a wet, rag. Grace knew that little hand towel. It was one she often used to clean out scratches and tears. It was thick and rough from repeated washings.</p><p>“Dani, don't. I'm going to explode.”</p><p>“No, you won't. You're a good soldier who follows orders. What did I order you to do earlier?”</p><p>Grace hesitated, torn between answering and her pride. Her pride won, and she shook her head. Dani smirked. “Okay.”</p><p>Grace hissed as the wet towel was laid across her knot. Dani must have turned the water as hot as possible because there was still enough heat to make Grace want to draw away. However, the air soon cooled the rag down to warm, and that's when Dani gripped it along with Grace's knot.</p><p>“This...this isn't cleaning,” Grace argued.</p><p>“I'm getting there.”</p><p>Grace moaned, her fingers digging into the scarves that held her as Dani drew the towel across her knot. On a normal day in the shower, she wouldn't have felt anything. Now, she imagined she could feel almost every fiber after being forced to almost come so many times.</p><p>Dani ran the towel across Grace's stomach after she finished cleaning her knot, and slipped between her legs, causing Grace to arch again. She made a tsking sound as she ran the towel over the head of Grace's knot as it spilled more fluid. “You just keep making a mess.”</p><p>“It's your fault,” Grace said, grinding her teeth as Dani wiped the sensitive head of her knot with the rag once more. </p><p>“You're right. I should do something about it,” Dani said, tossing the rag aside. She straddled Grace's hips once more, nestling Grace's knot between her legs.</p><p>Grace felt like shooting off then, front the site alone. She forced herself not to come as she felt wetness coat the underside of her knot as Dani rocked against her. </p><p>“I'll help you contain your mess if you are a good soldier, and tell me what order I gave you earlier.”</p><p>Grace shook her head. She knew Dani was almost at her breaking point. Dani was going to ride her and they'd both come together.</p><p>As if proved correct, Dani rose on her knees and slid down right onto Grace's knot. Grace let out a long groan of agonizing pleasure. Dani almost felt too hot wrapped around her, but she didn't want Dani to be anywhere else. She could feel her orgasm coming, and this time she didn't dread it like the other attempts. This time she knew Dani was going to let her come.</p><p>“Fuck!” She cried out as Dani slipped off of her at the last moment. She thrust into the air, hoping the friction of air alone would make her orgasm. It didn't.</p><p>“Dani, no. Please, no. Come back.”</p><p>Dani slid back away from Grace's knot. She reached between her legs and moaned as she started circling her fingers on top of her clitoris. “Hmm. I bet I can get so close that I only have to ride you for a little while longer to come. But I'll pull off before you feel it. You wouldn't wait for me so you don't get to feel me come.”</p><p>Grace swallowed. She feared that's exactly what Dani would do. “I want to feel you come, Dani.”</p><p>Dani moved back and took Grace inside of her again. Grace pulled hard on her bonds with a frustrated groan, feeling them give a little as she struggled to touch Dani. But she still wasn't strong enough to break free. </p><p>Dani rode her a few more strokes. She leaned down to press their forehead together. Both were sweaty and aroused beyond comparison. But Dani was satisfied and smiling while Grace was restrained and whimpering. Dani took hold of Grace's jaw. </p><p>"You feel so good inside of me, Grace You always feels so good inside of me, and you always take good care of me. You are going to make me come because you are always so good to me."</p><p>Grace whimpered, straining again to reach for her.</p><p>Dani stopped moving. "But I will pull off and you won't feel me come around your knot. Because you don't always take good care of yourself."</p><p>Grace stopped moving, and she got it. She got it. She hadn't waited for Dani and risked her life yet again before Dani could help her. She hadn't waited. </p><p>"I'll wait," she whispered.</p><p>Dani leaned forward, running her fingers across Grace's jaw. “What was that?”</p><p>“I'll wait for you. I'll wait until you say I can come.”</p><p>“Because?” Dani prompted. </p><p>Grace's mouth twisted. “Because I'm a good soldier who can follow orders. I'll wait for you.”</p><p>Grace had hoped Dani would let her come soon after she submitted. However, she was wrong to hope. Dani didn't resume riding her as she wished. Instead, Dani started to grind down on her.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Grace gasped.</p><p>“I'm going to come,” Dani said, pushing her clitoris harder into Grace's pelvis as she squeezed the knot inside of her. Dani slipped her fingers between her legs again, and with a loud cry, she came on Grace's knot seconds later.</p><p>Grace slammed her head back into the bed, struggling not to come as Dani flooded her knot with wetness before tightening around it. She could feel each wave of Dani's orgasm, her walls teasing her knot with it's rippling. She was sobbing to breathe as Dani's orgasm finally finished.</p><p>“That was so good,” Dani said, cupping her jaw again. “You were so good for me, not coming until I told you to.”</p><p>“Dani,” Grace whispered, flushed. “I can't hold on much longer being inside of you.”</p><p>“I didn't mean go!” Grace tried to reach for her as Dani dismounted her, and felt the scarves give a little. </p><p>Dani tilted her head as she observed her. “Your strength is back.”</p><p>Grace swallowed and nodded. She could tear herself free if she wanted. Dani chuckled and moved off the bed. She finished removing Grace's pants and undid the ties around her wrists.</p><p>Grace flexed her hands while Dani pulled the lube out from the bedside table.</p><p>“Lay your hands flat on the bed. Don't move,” Dani ordered. </p><p>Grace obeyed. Her body clinched as Dani popped the lid of the bottle. She gasped as Dani drizzled a stream onto her throbbing knot, the lube felt cold compared to everything she had been through.</p><p>She arched as Dani's warm hand took hold of her knot and spread the lube all over her shaft. </p><p>“I don't think I needed this,” Grace said. </p><p>Dani smirked. “Maybe you do. You don't know how long I intend on riding you.”</p><p>“Dani, please,” Grace begged. She loved having Dani ride her. She honestly thought she could enjoy it for hours. Now she knew that not to be true if those hours were preceded by hours of being brought to the edge of orgasm only never to come.</p><p>Grace dug her fingers into the bed as Dani slid down on her knot for a third time, and she fought not to take control of the situation now that her strength had returned. She would be good for Dani and wait.</p><p>She gasped every time Dani rode and sank down on her, taking her from in long strokes from the head to the root each time. She suffered this deliberate speed for minutes, hours. She didn't know how long.</p><p>After an eternity, Dani pulled her hands up from the bed and placed them on her. “You've been so good for me, Grace. I want you to hold my hips and fuck me back until you want to come. You have to ask my permission to come before you do.”</p><p>Grace didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Dani's hips, pulled her knees up to use her feet as leverage, and started fucking Dani as hard and as fast as she could.</p><p>It didn't take long before she was right back on the edge. “Dani, please. Can I come?”</p><p>Grace didn't stop fucking Dani. She knew she would fail if Dani told her no. She was going to orgasm with or without Dani's permission but she'd feel good if it happened one way and terrible if it happened the other. </p><p>“Please?” She gasped.</p><p>Dani nodded. “You waited for me. Come for me, Grace.”</p><p>And she came. Oh Jesus and Terminators, how she came. It was one of the best and worst orgasms of her life. She had never felt more pleasure as her knot poured into Dani, but each movement felt like fire.</p><p>She never wanted it to stop and she also feared it wouldn't stop. She kept pumping into Dani, using her hips as an anchor. And finally, when she was certain she had never left to give, she shot inside of her twice more and collapsed back onto the bed.</p><p>Grace made a disappointed sound as Dani slid off of her and away. She wanted to reach for her, but it was like she was back at the beginning, barely able to move.</p><p>She flinched as a cool, towel wrapped around her still, hard knot. She relaxed as Dani wiped her clean and let out a moan as the knot ring was peeled off of her.</p><p>She made a sound of disgust and tried to fight Dani away as the cool rag wiped her face. Dani laughed, “It's a different one. Not the one I used down there.”</p><p>Grace stopped fighting and allowed Dani to wipe her sweat away.</p><p>Dani went to the bathroom to put away the towels and to briefly clean herself. She turned to curl around Grace on the bed, half on top of her.</p><p>She took Grace's still hard knot in her hand, and Grace tried to pull away. “No, Dani. I can't. Not so soon. Please.”</p><p>Dani hushed her. “I just want to hold you. Let me hold you.”</p><p>Grace let her. She whimpered as Dani worked her thumb around the sensitive underside of her head. “Dani, I really can't.”</p><p>Dani kissed her neck before resting her head on Grace's breast. “Just let me touch you.”</p><p>Dani listened to Grace's chest as her heart rate slowly increased again, and Grace started to make soft, continuous sounds. Dani switched to long, strokes down her knot.</p><p>Grace made a weak sound of protest and trembled as a long stream poured down the side of her knot across Dani's hand. Dani kept stroking, pulling one last cry from Grace as the augmented woman could take no more and passed out.</p><p>Dani smiled at her lover before looking down at the new mess she had made. She’d have to get another towel to clean Grace up again, and she wanted a shower herself. The sheets also needed to be changed. She sighed as she got up. “Best get to it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With great sex comes the great need for laundry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>